Just a Little Kiss
by xXx Silver Star xXx
Summary: Lucius works at a school, Stellafortis, before he married narcissa and all that jazz. Kinkyness and shitz like that, i belive it is a one time thinggy.


**A/N:** So like cha, this is a one time dealie thingy… me and my friend wrote it it was fun.

Read and Review, there may be asecond one and whatnot!

Silver Star

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kari was walked into the office; she didn't know it was Lucius' though. She had been ignoring Lucius since the mountains. He wasn't in there yet, she sighed and walked over to the big bookcase and looked at some of the books, "Wow... these look boring..."

He walked briskly along to his office, opening the door, taken aback that there was already someone in there. Not the person he wanted to see, and his tone when he spoke was slightly colder than he had had previously 'looking for something?' he asked

Kari looked over and saw Lucius. _Shit! Why am I here again?_ "Umm... I was told I had to come here to register for classes." Her silver eyes looked away from him and faced the floor.

'You'll find that down the hall way' he told her, closing the door as he did so, yet his voice softened slightly as he closed the door behind him 'I thought you weren't attending classes' he said

"Attending and registering are two different things." She said looking up at him, "I said I came to register, so if you'll excuse me, I'm sorry for bugging you, she started to walk by him, her hair was down covering her face again, her skirt so short it barely covered her ass, her black tank top had the letters 'G.C' on it and her hoodie was tied around her waist.

He shrugged 'fair enough' he responded, his voice now as soft and gentle as it had been that first time she'd met him 'I'd hate to keep you' he added, smiling a little, charmingly darkly again as he made his way towards the back of his office

Kari froze, that was the voice she had been hearing for the past few days every time she even dared to close her eyes. Her hand reached for the door and she bit her lip hard, drawing blood as she began to walk out the door.

'But I wouldn't want to detain you' he continued, his voice tender gentle and soft, and the charm there also again 'or do you need help in deciding which courses you want to take?' he asked, walking slowly towards her

She bit even harder on her lip, her lip ring digging into her lip. "I... Umm... er..." She shook her head, she knew she shouldn't stay but his voice was luring her back, "yeah, I have no idea what I should take." She shut the door again and turned to face him; she licked blood off her bottom lip and smirked a bit.

'Need a hand?' he asked again, reaching her this time, his voice still the same tone, and his eyes also seemed slightly different, more charming as did the smile ... charming but laced with darkness once more. 'I don't bite you know' he added, almost teasingly noting her hesitancy.

"I know you don't." She said walking closer to him, "But I do." She said her lips just brushing against his.

'Maybe' he responded, slipping an arm around her waist, bringing them closer together 'you need to remind me'

Kari but up immanently and kissed him roughly. Her teeth grabbed at his bottom lip biting it in passion her arms snaked around his neck keeping herself close to him.

He kept a hold of her, pulling her closer to him, kissing her back, before withdrawing slightly 'so you do' he responded softly.

"Mmmm-hmmmm..." She moaned before slid her hand down his back and kissing him again.

Kissing her back he wasn't quite relaxed though, still rather tense, slightly wary of her perhaps after last time, yet still he was able to control his voice as always 'you need that help then?' he asked

Kari nodded, "Yeah... I need help." She said pulling away from him.

He still had a grasp of her waist, not letting her go just yet 'you're not the only one' he said to her, in the same soft, tender voice

"Well what do you need help with?" She asked still trying to pull away, but it was useless, Lucius was stringer then her. "Maybe I can help you."

'Maybe you can' he responded, but let her go, seeing her trying to get away from him ... obviously he'd been mistaken.

Kari pulled her hoodie off her waist and threw it on a chair, showing how short her skirt actually was. She walked back over to him but did not touch him; her face was only centimeters away from his, "Name what you want me to do."

'What ever you want to do' he replied gently, softly, gently brushing a strand of hair from her shoulders, letting the gentle tender warm touch of his hand rest slightly longer on her shoulder than he'd perhaps have done otherwise

Kari put her lips up to his and pried open his mouth with her tongue, "I wanna do you."

'Really?' he replied, drawing her close to him again, putting his arms around her waist, and kissing her tenderly yet with passion at the same time.

Kari moaned into his mouth, "Yes really." She slid her hands up the back of his shirt going to pull it over his head.

Instead, he lead her hands to the front of his shirt, letting her unbutton it ... somehow, he preferred it this way, kissing her back, pressing her against the door as he locked it this time.

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her nails gripping a bit at his chest and shoulders as she slid it off of him. She heard the click of the door and smirked kissing him still.

He kissed her harder, enjoying the sensations of her nails digging in him around the muscles of his stomach and chest, his own hands slipping themselves under her top again, slowly pulling it up.

Kari's lips kissed his neck softly, her nail etching the muscles in his chest. She sucked softly on his skin nipping at it a bit. She moaned feeling his hand run up her shirt.

He leant his head back slightly on the door, letting out a slight gasp light sound of enjoyment as her nails dug into him and while she nipped at his skin also, slowly, pulling her shirt over hear head this time.

Kari let her shirt be pulled over her head before she went back to sucking on Lucius' neck, leaving a deep purple mark at the base of his neck. She nipped at the now sensitive skin once more before she grabbed his lips in her own, her breast leaning in on his chest.

He threw the shirt on the floor somewhere, before letting his hands fall back on her back, finding their way to her skirt, slowly unzipping it as he did so, kissing her again with the same passion and tenderness as earlier.

Her hands went down his chest and undid the belt and button before she let them slide down him. Her hands reached in his boxers and found what she was looking for. She kissed him with more force as she started to move her hands up and down his cock.

He let out a slight breath, almost as though he'd been holding it in for a while, continuing to push her skirt down, before sliding his hands back up to her back.

She kicked her skirt to the side and began to kiss down his neck, his chest, and his stoumic. She pulled down his boxers exposing his hardening cock. She smiled and placed her mouth on the tip licking it at first before placing her whole mouth over and being to suck.

He let out a slight moan, his hands over her head, grasping slightly at some of her hair, before finding their way under her chin, and pulling her back up, slipping her bra off as he did so

Kari kissed him when he pulled her up, "Is there something wrong?"

'No, why would there be?' he asked her, kissing her back

"Just making sure." She said grabbing him back into kiss. Her leg wrapped around his as she slid her tongue down his trout.

'You can make sure' he responded, rubbing his leg slightly against hers as he kissed her back

"Is there..." she kissed him, "Anything I can," she kissed him again, "Do for you." She said pulling him into a deeper kiss then the other two.

'You can do anything you want' he replied to her, drawing her closer to him once more again

"As I've said before, I want to do you." She said sliding off her panties and leaning in, somehow closer to him then before.

'And I you' he responded, gently putting a little pressure on her as he did so 'just keep breathing this time' he added, almost teasing her as he drew her into another, deeper kiss

"I will." She promised before kissing him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped both legs around his waist.

'Good' he responded, keeping a hold of her, one hand around her waist, and the other under her backside, keeping her in position.

"Take me now." She whispered into his ear biting on the lobe a bit.

He didn't need to be told twice, feeling her teeth bite him, a sensation he always enjoyed, finding his way into her as she did so

Kari moaned as he entered her arching her back slightly into him. "Ohmygod." She said quickly, almost inaudible. She kissed his neck and moved her lips up to jaw line and kissed there, she kissed his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth running her tongue across his teeth slightly before hitting his tongue.

He kissed her back, making a slight grunting sound, almost inaudible also, moving her up and down in time to his own movements as he did so

Kari's moans were caught in his mouth; she pulled away from him and bit his neck a bit before whispering "pain" into his ear.

'You sure?' he responded to her

"Yes..." she moaned deeply.

He ran his hands down her spine, sending a few bursts of the same electrical impulse that he'd used previously, just not as hard 'going to give me a lesson too?' he asked her softly into her ear

"Mmm-humm..." She moaned arching her back from the shocks. She gripped her hands at his back, her nails digging in his back. She sucked on his neck in the same purple spot. She bit it again, but this time drawing blood.

His turn to let out a slight moan this time, enjoying the feelings of her nails in his back, keeping his own shock waves up as he did so, longing for more of the same she was giving him

She licked at the blood on his neck and scratched his back, breaking the skin a bit, when she felt more shocks of pain, "Oh god yes," she moaned kissing him.

He brought her gently down to the floor, laying her on her back still entwined together as he did so, keeping up with the kissing and the waves of electricity 'more' he said both a question and instruction to her as he did so

"Mmm-humm," was her reply she bit his bottom lip gently pulling on it. She put her hand threw his hair, tugging on it ever so slightly.

He pulled her around so she was on top of him now, entwining his leg around hers, letting a few different pain sensations come from his hands as he did so, rubbing his hands up and down her back, over her sides an dup to her shoulders

Kari grabbed Lucius' hands in her own holding them still and she kissed his chest leaving more purple marks everywhere while her hips slammed against this.

He gripped her hands tightly, he wasn't sure how tightly, but needed to feel the pain she was giving her ... in fact he wanted to feel more.

Kari bit his nipple pulling on it between her teeth. She had a plan, something she knew would bug him, and she slammed her hips harder getting ready for him getting ready to cum

(Lost all train of thought ... hence the lack of imagination here ... think I'm gonna have to go soon ... sighs)

He responded to her every movement thrusting him forward into her as he did so, turning her over now and biting down slightly on her neck

Kari moaned and arched her back into him, "Oh god, oh my god." She said grabbing him into a deep kiss.

He kissed her back, with full force, pulling her deeper into him as he did so

Kari pushed Lucius back to the floor and her on top feeling her was about to come. She slid off of him right before he exploded. "I think I should go." She said smirking at him, knowing what she did was mean.

He gasped slightly, feeling her hand on his chest, pressing down in the wrong area, or rather the area that had been painful for a while now, feeling a little bemused by her sudden departure, but said nothing 'fair enough' he replied

"Right," Kari said as she starting to get dressed letting Lucius knew she was serious about leaving. She wanted him pissed at her, to just drop here there and fuck. She bent over picking up her shirt the bottom of a heart shaped tattoo showed on her ass under her skirt.

He pulled on his own things without saying anything, once dressed unlocked the door before saying 'enrollments the second door down to your right'

She tied her hoodie around her waist and smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She said licking her lip and kissing him, she turned to walk out leaving her messenger bag on a chair on accident.

'Pleasure' he replied smoothly, watching her leave, turning seeing the bag decided to leave it there. She'd remember in good time he decided.

She shut the door behind her and froze in her spot. "Shit!" She said loudly. She didn't wanna go back in there, she melts just by looking at him, but it had her iPod and notebooks in it. "Fucking A!" She turned back around and knocked on his door.

'Come in' he called, looking up from his desk, from where he'd just sat down, his quill poised over the work he'd just been about to start.

Kari walked in and flushed, "I left my messenger bag in here." She said noting it was now next to him. _Shit... _

'Forget something?' he asked her, not bothering to look up from what he was writing

"Yeah... my bag..." She said walking closer to the, "Can I have it back?"

'I don't see why not' he responded, civilly to her, looking up at her for the first time

"Can you please hand it to me?" She said looking at it not wanting to go that close to him.

He picked it up and handed it over 'anything else?' he asked her

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to know how on earth just looking at you makes me melt." She said with thinking as she took the bag, she was tired of blushing whenever she saw him, she didn't understand why; she was never like that around anyone else.

'And why might I know that?' he responded, leaning back in the chair now looking up at her

"I don't know! That's why! You are nothing like anyone else I have dated in my life. And I can't really say what we do is date cuz all we've really done is fuck, but that's not the point..." She had only started on her ramblings.

'Did you want to date?' he asked her casually 'I was under the impression you weren't that sort of girl' he added smoothly

"Never said I wanted to date!" She snapped she didn't know what she wanted; all she could think about was jumping on him and fucking his brains out again.

'So' he replied quietly, softly tenderly almost 'what do you want?' he asked her, his eyes softening along with his voice this time.

"You." She said simply her lips grabbing his again.

'Really?' he replied a slight trace of amusement in his voice as he spoke this time to her.

You if I was joking it'd be different," She said catching his lips again sitting on his desk.

He slipped a hand around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap 'so are you going to do something about that then?' he asked her

She wrapped her legs around his wait kissing him again, her hands sliding into his shirt.

He kissed her back 'so, did you want to try dating?' he asked her, purposely trying to gage her into conversation

Kari pulled away, "Are you serious?" She was a little in shock; never would she have thought that Lucius would be the one to say that.

'I wouldn't have said it otherwise' he retorted 'unless you'd just rather carry on like this?' he added

Kari smiled, "Actually," she was still in slight shock; "I like the dating idea." She smiled at him with a wicked glint in her eyes, the same one she had when she saw his 'tattoo'.

He smiled also 'so do me' he responded 'so you're available later then I presume?' he asked her smoothly

"Yes," She smiled at him, "Yes I am." She kissed his lips, "what do you want to do?"

'Dinner?' he responded 'my treat?' he added kissing her back and running a hand down her spine

"All right." She smiled happily at him, "That sounds, great."

He smiled, kissing her gently as he did so 'so, why don't you go and get changed ... and I'll finish up here?'

"Okay, but where are we going?" She asked, not really knowing what to into.

'Just a little place in the village' he responded 'nothing too special'

Kari nodded and slid off of his lap, "I'll see you later, meet you in the front hall at seven." She smiled and turned to walk out, leaving her bag again on accident.

He smiled and watched her walk away, seeing her bag, coughed slightly 'Kari?' he asked 'forgotten something' holding her bag up

Kari turned around and smiled, "That thing does not want to come with me today, does it?" She said smiling and taking it from him, "Thank you."

He returned the smile 'no problem' he said 'I'll see you in a bit then?' he told her

"Yes, defiantly." she said smiling.

He returned the smile, watching as she left the room, before going to change.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Ya, so… what did you think? R&R! LOVE YA ALL!

Silver Star


End file.
